Finding Yuu
by MissKaoru83
Summary: Allen searches for Kanda after the final battle with the Earl while the Japanese man scours Japan for the woman from his past in order to confront her so he that can move forward with what remains of his life. One-shot. Pairings: Yullen and Lucky.


**AN: I somehow came up with the idea late in the night of writing a story about what happens after the war, using a few of the thoughts I have on the DGM series and this is what it led to. Just so everyone is made aware, writing a post-script kind of story means taking a lot of liberties with ideas behind several of the characters so please do not flame me or the story for that. Also, Kanda sort of changes toward the end of the story, but it should make sense as to why…if it doesn't…I apologize for not making it clear enough. Oh and one thing about the story, there are line breaks and scene breaks. I could easily make this story two separate chapters but didn't really want to after finishing it so it's a long one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DGM. Anything else in this story is my own, including mistakes that may pop up as I did add to it a bit after getting it back from my beta.**

**WARNING: This is a story involving boys loving boys, but no hardcore Yaoi. There is kissing and implied sex but nothing more than that. Also has language. Warning over.**

**Enjoy!**

"You can't be serious? Do you even know where to start looking for him?" Lenalee asked.

With a smile that hid the pain, he answered, "No, but I'll find him; I have to."

The war-torn figure walked away toward the glowing white light of the Ark door, a trusted golden golem flying beside him. His left arm still housed his Innocence but it was now in a constant state of activation, something not even the Science Department could comprehend. However, Allen explained to them that it was because the Innocence chose this path in order to keep the peace and that the 14th had agreed to help stop the negative effects it had on Allen's body by acting as a balance for the Innocence and the Dark Matter so that the Brit could have a somewhat normal body once again. It was thanks to the 14th choosing to remain fused with Allen in a symbiotic relationship that the Innocence was no longer killing him and would keep him alive until Allen no longer wished to live.

"Wait! Allen-kun!" the Chinese girl called after him as she started to run in his direction. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, stopping her. Turning with tears in her eyes, a familiar red hair looked down at her with compassion and sadness.

"Let him go, Lenalee. This is something he has to do; not just as an Exorcist, but also as a man; a man that has carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for years. It is the only way he can finally be at ease and rest with his family… with us." His words were harsh but held the truth. Lenalee's tears warmed her face in a quiet stream as she watched her friend's figure fade into the light.

Allen turned back briefly, a heartening smile on his face, to address his friends. "Take care of each other; I'll be back soon." His words fell on the evening air before the door closed and disappeared.

**-LINE BREAK-**

He stumbled through the forest, trying to get his balance and get away from the rubble and decay of the city. The war was finally over, giving him a chance to really search for _that person_. He had been in a different area of the world when the Akuma suddenly stopped attacking, shrieking in a kind pain before disintegrating into thick dust that clouded the air and the Noah, who had been fighting in the battle, fell to the ground in agony, quickly fading into Road's heart shaped doorways.

So many people had died during the last battle and he was unsure of who all actually remained alive. His half broken golem was near him when the news came across that Allen had defeated the Earl once and for all and had saved the world. A smirk creased his face because he knew exactly how it had ended without even being with the Moyashi; he always knew how it would end. And every time a battle ended, they would go home and see each other; embrace and just stay beside one another before being sent out again, even if half of that earned time was spent in fighting…it made for a great make-up session if Kanda had to be honest about it.

Now, after this battle, he knew for sure there would be no embrace; no going home; no fighting with the Moyashi. He knew in his heart that he couldn't bring himself to fully be with him until his own mission was completed. So he walked. And walked. And continued walking, thinking the entire time about how things were going with the Order and whether or not Allen was able to help the remaining Noah transcend the years of distortion the Earl had created within the bloodline.

He traveled through China and stayed at the Asian branch for a short time before heading out and landing somewhere in Japan. The landscape was trying to recover from the death that the Akuma and the Earl had once brought to the small island nation and Kanda noted that it probably had years to go before it would breathe fresh life.

The small island he was being ferried to approached slowly and he meditated while waiting. Stepping from the boat with a black cloak concealing his identity along with the shredded uniform that once decorated his body and confirmed him as an Exorcist, he breathed in the crisp night air. His deep sapphire eyes roamed every direction, looking for the best possible place to go.

"I don't know what you want with a place like this; there isn't a town for miles but a strapping young man like you seems to be able to handle yourself. I'd head in that direction if you want to find anything other than animals," the old boatman said while pointing toward the North East. "But watch out for the yokai…they run rampant now that those Akuma things are gone."

Kanda nodded in appreciation for the advice before his feet started moving once again.

"Poor kid; seems he's had better days," the boatman said to the emptiness of the night before turning his boat around.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Please, I need your help. I have never asked you for anything and I never will again, but you're the only person that knows enough to help me," Allen all but begged, his body cow-tow on the ground in front of the injured red head.

The General sipped his water and sighed, wishing it were a vintage wine. "What is it, idiot apprentice?"

Allen cringed at the title being thrown at him. _Would it hurt you to call me my name for once in your life? I mean I did just save the world and all, so why are you still calling me an idiot? _Allen sighed.

"I need to know if you have any information on who or what it is that Kanda's looking for," he asked, sitting up straight with his legs still bent under him.

Cross glared down at his apprentice, wondering why he would want to know something so insignificant that didn't concern him. "Why should you care? Don't you have things to do now that you're in control? Like fixing the Order, repairing cities and setting the world back on track so the lives affected can move on?"

Allen's stomach tightened at the words his Master spoke. "Yes. But I've given my all for this war in order to complete the task that was asked of me and I've fulfilled the vows I've made. I've done everything for everyone else that needed it and now I want something for myself; I want to find him at whatever cost it takes. I have the means to do it and you know that I could if I chose that path. But I won't; that isn't who I am and that isn't what this world needs. So what if I want to be selfish for once? I've given the order six years of my life, doing their bidding, being accused of treason, having a body guard, and having every step I took watched, logged and assessed all for the good of the Order! Now it's time they give me something back and that something is going to be Kanda!" His gaze was heated, passionate, as he verbalized his desires. He had never spoken to his Master in that tone before for fear of the repercussions that it would entail; but now…now he didn't care. He wanted answers and knew the General had them.

Cross sighed and set his glass back onto the table beside his bed. The last battle had taken a toll on the General; his body was healing but he had sustained some significant wounds that landed him in the care of the Matron before being discharged and able to board the Ark as one of its passengers. At first, his broken right leg that had been snapped in two hurt like hell but the pain had subsided substantially two days earlier to where it was bearable to actually walk around on crutches. His worst injuries came from wounds he sustained thanks to Tyki's ability to penetrate through the flesh; none of his vital organs had been removed, thankfully, because the General had been able to use Maria in just enough time to use Carte Garde to control the Noah long enough to remove his hands without doing any permanent damage and then camouflaged himself using Magdala Curtain in order to escape.

"You've changed, Allen. There isn't anything else I can offer you as a Master aside from answers that you probably still have," he lit a cigarette. "The person he's looking for is that woman you saw in his memories back when Alma woke up. She is connected to the Exorcist that Kanda was created from and his memories of her are pushing him to fulfill whatever vow they made when his former self died. With the war with the Earl over, he's probably dedicating what remains of his life force to finding her at whatever cost; however, he doesn't know the truth from what is hidden in his memories because when they tried to kill him after he found out the truth behind the 2nd's creation, most of the memories were lost; the only one remaining is the one of her and their vow to each other."

Allen's eyes shivered at where his former Master's words were going. "What would that truth be?"

Cross inhaled a draw from his cigarette, watching Allen's reaction carefully and thinking of how to answer his apprentice without really answering. "The truth is what we make of it, idiot; no one can tell you the truth: you have to find it yourself; you of all people should know that." Allen listened and thought on his Master's words, reflecting on how he had to listen to the 14th in order to see the truth behind the known truth so that the war could end. Cross exhaled what was in his lungs. "Knowing that punk, he's probably already somewhere in Japan. He'll head for a certain village that connects the pieces but he has a head start on you; now the question is, can you make it in time to be with him?" Cross leaned forward, a coy smirk on his face as he secretly encouraged his apprentice through his words.

"Where is it?" Allen's eyes determined to go at whatever cost.

"Tim can give you the coordinates so you can open a door from the Ark," Cross answered.

The Brit stood, bowing slightly.

"Don't pull that polite shit with me, idiot," he barked as he waved Allen away. "Just don't get yourself killed or fucked up while you're there because I know I've taught you at least to take care of your appearance; though you still seem to need some instruction," the red head insulted as he looked over Allen, noticing the worn training uniform the Brit was wearing. "Could those people not find something decent for people to wear?" Cross all but concluded the conversation with that statement, completely aware that, because of reconstruction, they didn't have time to create new uniforms yet.

Allen smirked as a whispered 'thank you' reached Cross's ears before the door shut; the red head looked out his window with a satisfied grin.

"You'll always be an idiot apprentice."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Hey! It's Allen!" Jasdevi yelled out from their seated position in the library of the Ark.

Allen smiled at the greeting as he entered the room.

"Alllleeeen!" Road exclaimed as she glomped the Brit and twirled around his neck, hovering slightly in the air.

"Hey Road, what are you all up to?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Nothing. Just relaxing and passing the time until you give us an order."

"Road, there aren't going to be any orders anymore; I explained that already didn't I?"

She pouted. "But what are we supposed to do? I've been doing what the Earl said for over 35 years now and I really don't know what to make of having those chains gone."

Allen smiled as he disconnected Road's grasp and pushed her towards her father. "You need to live your life, Road. Go to school; make friends; fall in lov-" his words stuck in his throat. The thought of love right now caused his stomach to knot and an uncomfortable feeling to take over. "You need to just live. All of you do," he said as he scanned the room of what Noah remained.

Road went to her father, Cheryl, holding on to his outstretched, loving hand. Jasdero and Debito sat on a stool watching as if they were confused by what was being said. Wisely kept reading his book, glancing up only when Allen walked in and remaining inattentive, not really caring about what was going on at the moment.

Allen's gaze turned toward the last figure, standing in front of the large window that overlooked the world housed within the Ark.

He walked over to the regal looking man and stood silent for a few brief moments, taking in the view as well. "If you want to go so badly, why don't you?"

The figure cocked an eyebrow at Allen while slightly turning his face. "What good would it do? He'll be leaving soon enough to go off and do his real job now that the old man is no longer around."

"He's waiting for you, Tyki. You should at least go see him before I move the Ark," Allen turned to face the Noah of Pleasure.

He smirked. "Do you really think he'll want to see me? I doubt it. I killed his Master, destroyed his Innocence and left the Tease within him to devour his life."

Allen's compassionate smile took hold of his face. "But you didn't kill him, did you? When you put the Tease inside his body, you did so instructing it to keep him from moving and rejoining the fight without Innocence. He knows that, Tyki; I'm sure of it. And he knows you did what you did because of the influence of the Earl. Just go talk with him, please. I'm asking as a friend to you both."

Tyki sighed. "If I don't?"

"Then I'll order you to," a soft, devilish grin tugged on Allen's face; a grin that Tyki had seen before years ago when playing poker with him on that train ride.

"I'll go under one condition," Tyki finally said after a long pause.

"Hmm?" Allen asked.

"If he has forgiven me, I want to stay with him as long as I can. It's a selfish thing to ask, and I know I have duties to the Clan and to you as well, but I don't want to live a life without him in it," the Portuguese man said.

Allen smiled again, cupping Tyki's face between his hands out of love. "If that is what you wish, I will grant it. But be aware that if I summon you, you are obligated to your own job just as he will be with his. I can open a gate wherever you are or I can have Road open one depending on the situation. Now go see him. This war has taken too much from everyone and right now people need to have the support of their loved ones in order to mourn and get through the pain so that a new dawn can rise."

Tyki smiled and hugged the young Brit. "Never thought the two of us would end up in this kind of situation, boy." He smirked as he pulled away.

"Hehehe. Yeah. Seems like just yesterday you tried to kill me…twice or was it three times?" Allen laughed, not really wanting to make the other feel guilty, but to make it understood that there were no hard feelings anymore between them. "Gate 9 is still connected to what's left of the Order's Home. If you want, I can send Tim with you."

Tyki shook his head. "No need. I can manage on my own." He bowed slightly before taking his leave from Allen, stopping long enough to say a farewell to the others and a moment longer to embrace his brother and niece. His shadow disappeared through the door before it shut behind him.

Allen scanned the room after Tyki left, watching those that remained with sadness in his gaze. "Cheryl, I would like for you and Road to go see how Tricia is doing and make sure she's adjusting to the Ark; everyone else, feel free to do whatever you like until I move the Ark, just don't cause trouble. Oh and Master is to be taken care of until I come back as well so see that he's given the attention that he needs and that his bandages are changed when they need to be. And Link should be around somewhere to help with whatever needs to be done." Allen's orders were softly spoken with a large amount of sympathy and happiness. He really wanted the Noah to take the opportunity to make new lives for themselves; they had lost so many of the clansman and he knew it was hard on them all for he was one of them now, though not one of them at the same time. He felt their pain and cried with them whenever one had died in battle because of the 14th's presence within him. He clutched his heart.

_My heart is breaking further. I need to find him soon. Will you help me search, 14__th__?_

_If that is your wish, then yes, I will help you just as I promised to you when you helped me defeat the Earl. It is the only thing I can do to repay you so please use my abilities to fulfill your desires._

Allen smiled. As he exited the room, he found Link walking down the corridor with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Going somewhere?" he asked his former bodyguard.

Link gave him a quizzical look. "You should know by now where I'm going; the main office wants these reports as soon as possible. I've collected what data I could in regards to the battles around the world as well as what happened with the Earl. These documents must be delivered in a timely manner," he answered with no emotion; a trait that reminded him of a certain sapphire-eyed man that he wanted desperately to see.

"Don't keep them waiting, then," Allen said cheerfully, masking his anguish before disappearing somewhere within the maze of buildings within the Ark.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Please! You're a warrior! You have to help! There are yokai attacking the village!" a scared woman cried out to Kanda, falling at his feet out of exhaustion and clinging to the bottom of his cloak.

"Which way?" he asked without thinking. She pointed in the direction he had been walking and his walk turned into a run. Two weeks had passed since the end of the battle with the Earl and Kanda had spent that time working his way to Japan to find _that person._ He knew for sure that the Akuma were completely destroyed but didn't understand why demons were still attacking the people unless it had to do with the land itself.

His sapphire eyes lit up at the carnage in front of him when he entered the village. The demons-or yokai as the woman phrased it-weren't Akuma, although they might as well be with the death they brought with them.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and readied himself for battle. The creatures were wolf-like, but larger in build as they were almost as tall as a grown human man with ungodly speed, fangs that could rip a head clean off the shoulders and their eyes glowed a hellish red. The yokai surrounded him one by one and attacked together. He sliced one in half, cut through another's forearm, sent three flying back with a swift roundhouse kick and stabbed two others in the heart before finding an opening that allowed him to regroup for a better defensive position.

The pack swarmed him again and he continued fighting them off one by one but he wasn't quick enough and he acquired a few gashes on his flesh before sharp teeth and claws found the flesh of his shoulder. He quickly made use of Mugen and stabbed the beast along with his own shoulder to get the yokai off of him. Soon after, a few men came running in to aid Kanda in the fight.

After a lengthy fight, and several dead wolves later, Kanda released his tension as the pack retreated from the village. He lowered and sheathed Mugen just before the blood loss from his shoulder wound reached his head. The last thing he remembered seeing was a group of people running towards him.

_I'll wait for you… Before the last petal falls…_

Kanda jolted up from his sleep, panting and trying to regain his composure. Once he had his wits about him again, he made a note of his surroundings. He was in a bed, his wounds had been dressed, his clothes had been changed and his hair was down. He searched for his things, Mugen in particular, and found what he was searching for: Mugen was resting beside the bed and his Exorcist uniform had been folded neatly and placed on a small table near the door. He grabbed hold of Mugen and stood, feeling the difference of the hakama on his legs and cool breeze on his upper body from only having bandages on his torso and arms. His ears perked up as he heard voices coming from the room on the other side of the bedroom door and his nose picked up the aroma of something cooking, something he knew: soba.

Walking to the door, he hesitated before opening it, keeping Mugen in close proximity if he needed to unsheathe it in a hurry.

"Well, if he isn't awake already," an old woman's voice cracked out in happiness. "Kimiko, go get your grandfather and let him know. Masato, please pour the wounded man some water," she instructed the two young children who had been sitting quietly at the table when he entered the room.

He moved cautiously to the table and took a seat on the small cushion, sitting in a way that was comfortable enough for him and not really caring if he was following proper etiquette or not.

"Here you are, Onii-san!" the young boy sang out as he poured the water into the small drinking glass. Kanda noted the kid couldn't be any older than six, the same as the girl who had left to find her grandfather.

Kanda took a sip of the cold liquid, the wetness soothing him from the inside out. The child poured another glass for him when he had finished and he drank it down as with the first one.

"Now don't drink too much; you just woke up and might get sick if you drink too much too fast," the old woman warned with a smile; Kanda nodded and made a motion to the young boy to stop pouring.

"Where am I?" the samurai finally asked.

"You passed out after fighting off those yokai. That wound on your shoulder caused you to lose a lot of blood and you've been unconscious and feverish for three days."

Kanda's eyes widened but quickly returned to a scowl. "Those weren't regular demons," he finally spoke, taking a small sip of his third glass of sake now.

The old woman smiled and began to set the table. "Here; eat this," she said offering some bread for him to eat. "Those things you fought with are yokai and have been attacking villages around here for the past two weeks. Their bodies are larger, stronger and faster than the normal wolves that prowl and they have a venom in their fangs that poison and kill their prey; which I'm surprised you managed to live through being bitten by one."

"I don't die so easily," Kanda said with a slightly less than harsh tone as he took the bread from her and began to eat, slowly, unlike a certain Moyashi he knew would just devour such a small portion of food. The thought of the Brit brought a sad smile to his face and his gaze wandered somewhere into the distance. The old woman took note of it too.

"Did something remind you of someone? A loved one perhaps?"

Kanda snapped back to reality, eyes wide as he looked at her as if he'd been caught. He wanted to glare at her, but she was old and a woman and right in her presumption. His face softened slightly and he obliged her question with a small nod.

"Ah, then why are you so far away from this person? People around here usually don't stray too far from their loved ones from fear of the yokai or the Akuma."

He pondered how to answer her with as little talking as possible. "Certain things happened and I have a vow to uphold before I can see the Moyashi again."

"Moyashi?" she said, confused at why he would call someone a bean sprout.

Kanda just looked at her; his emotionless face a sign he wasn't about to explain.

"Perhaps this…moyashi…is searching for you then while you search to uphold your vow."

"Che, probably. The Moyashi doesn't know how to listen even when given a direct order from superiors." As he spoke with the woman, the door to the house opened and an older man walked inside with the young girl that had left earlier.

"Oh you are awake!" he beamed. "Glad to see that!" He discarded his sandals at the door before coming inside the house and then took a seat next to Kanda, Masato quickly poured sake for his grandfather and more water for Kanda. "My name is Fujiwara Akira; this is my lovely wife of many years, Fujiwara Aoi. And you've met the twins, Kimiko and Masato." The old man looked his guest up and down, trying to size him up. Since Kanda had been at their house, the old man hadn't had a lot of time to get a really good look at him due to his being bedridden with a fever. Now that he could see the warrior up close, he was curious. As his eyes traveled over Kanda's body, something kept tugging at the back of his memory, something familiar.

Kanda nodded to the man. "Kanda Yuu," he answered back without being asked a question and feeling a bit uncomfortable having a very elderly man look him up and down.

"Kanda-san, huh. That name's a strong name, a warrior's name. Was your father a samurai or perhaps one of the Lords of the land?" he asked, trying to figure out what about Kanda made him feel so familiar.

Kanda looked at him puzzled. Not much had been recorded about Japan since it had been closed off to the world during the Earl's reign so he was unsure as to what the man was asking. "I don't have a father. Or a mother," he finally said, getting puzzled looks himself.

"How is that possible Onii-chan? Everyone has a mother and father! Even we do…did," Masato said as sadness crept over his face.

"These two here lost their parents to an Akuma attack several years ago; we are their grandparents and took them in. But Masato-kun does have a point, Kanda-san. Everyone has parents."

Kanda grit his teeth knowing that he could never really explain his birth to people that had been blocked off from the rest of the world. "Normally, yes but I was created from the remains of an Exorcist in order to fight the Akuma and their creator, the Millennium Earl."

"Created? So you do have parents then! Probably just abandoned like these little ones, hmm?" the old man smiled as if to say he was sorry for Kanda being an orphan.

The swordsman sighed in his mind once more, gritting his teeth harder to not let his temper flare with them, knowing that there was no way to explain.

"I suppose you can put it like that," he finally answered, putting an end to the topic of conversation.

The old woman brought over a platter of food, spreading it on the table for everyone to partake in. Once everyone was situated around the small table, each person-aside from Kanda-spoke in unison "Itadakimasu" before they started eating, he followed shortly after the family said it, saying the word when all the eyes around the table looked at him as if he was some kind of freak for not using proper etiquette at the table.

Kanda enjoyed the warm soba; it was different than Jerry's, way different and more delicious than what he had been given at the Order. He attributed that to this soba being authentic. He ate without a word as the small family talked through the meal.

"Gochisousama" was spoken in unison as everyone finished dinner, Kanda imitating them once again.

"Kanda-san, can I ask you something?" the old man questioned; Kanda turned his gaze in answer. "What brings a young man like yourself all the way out to our small village?"

He hesitated, answering the question because he didn't want to divulge any information that would jeopardize what he was doing. "I'm looking for someone," he said plainly.

"Oh? Well then, maybe I can help you find this person. I know everyone in the village so perhaps if you have a name I can do what I can to help you," the old man offered.

"I don't have a name, only a face," Kanda said, his turning gaze the signifier that the conversation was over.

The old man pursed his lips together as he studied Kanda's profile. His eyes narrowed and then widened. "That's it! It's been bugging me ever since I came home."

"Excuse me?" a slightly irritated and confused Kanda asked, turning his head to face the old man once again.

"I can't be mistaken; not with that profile. You look just like him!"

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

Gate 9 that had been housed within the home of the new Order opened, the white glow illuminating the darkness that poured through the broken building. Tyki stepped out and walked toward the remaining stones that were now more like a memorial than a building. His hands fumbled in his pockets as he walked while he thought back on what he had done in that place during the last battle; it was thanks to him and Mercy that this place was now in ruins and there was nothing he could do to change that fact.

As he walked, he stopped short of a place he recognized: it was the place he had killed Bookman as Lavi watched with horror. His eyes filled with remorse and regret for his actions. Before he could start walking again toward the new entrance of what remained of the building, several guards surrounded him and stopped his movement, all wielding weapons that had been created with fragments of Innocence to fight the Noah in case an Exorcist wasn't around.

"Hold it right there, Noah!" the leader demanded. Tyki raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to fight.

"I'm here on official business; I won't harm anyone," he assured. But the people within the Black Order had been too hurt by the actions of the Noah Clan and couldn't trust them completely, at least not yet.

The group of guards formed a tight knit circle around him and held their position until an Exorcist could arrive.

"At ease," a voice commanded and the guards reluctantly lowered their weapons as two women walked toward them.

"General Nine; Lady Lenalee," the guards addressed in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Klaud asked bluntly.

"I have business with Bookman."

"Bookman has asked to be left alone so he can work on his logs," Lenalee answered back.

Tyki looked at her, his brown eyes full of sadness. "If that is truly his wish, then I shall leave. But at least let him know I am here to speak with him, Miss Lee."

Lenalee swallowed hard. She knew what had happened between her friend and this particular Noah; she knew how hurt the red head had been when Tyki destroyed his Innocence and then killed his predecessor right in front of him. And she wasn't too sure of letting them be alone right now.

"I'll see if he wants to speak with you," she said before activating her Crimson Boots and flying off toward a still standing wing of the Order.

Klaud stood guard of the Noah while Lau Shimin, her Innocence, rested on her shoulder. "You have a lot of nerve coming here without Walker," she hissed.

"It was his suggestion that I come, Miss Nine. We are no longer the monsters that the Earl made us out to be and we will not attack anyone any longer, I assure you."

"Those words are hard to trust, Noah. You will be wise to remember that you spoke them to me," she said with a bite.

Lenalee fluttered back down to the ground beside Klaud. She looked at the older woman then at Tyki.

"He said he will see you."

Tyki smiled in appreciation before following closely behind her while the General trailed behind him just in case he 'stepped out of line'.

The once pristine corridors were barely lit and looked as if they'd crumble with the slightest touch. Tyki felt a small pain in his chest at the devastation he had helped create within the Order during the final battle. However, once the Earl was defeated, many things changed: Allen took over as the leader of the Noah, the Innocence remained with the Exorcists, and the Order was busy finding leaders to start reconstruction. Allen was in the midst of all of it, too, as he was working as a mediator between the Noah and the Order to try and settle things without any further bloodshed. He had worked it out that the Noah could live on the Ark and still have a slightly normal life as long as no harm came to the people and they were only allowed, as of now, to come to the Order's headquarters but only with Allen, which is why everyone was shocked to see him without Walker.

He knew the risk of coming, that the remaining members of the Order wouldn't welcome him so easily. But this was something he had to do despite the risk of death.

Lenalee stopped short of a closed door at the end of the long corridor. She turned to face Tyki, her lip folded between her teeth.

Somehow she found the strength to finally to address him. "I can't forgive you for what you've done. You almost killed Allen more times than I care to remember; you've taken countless lives of those I considered my family; you helped the Earl destroy so much of what I hold dear to me…even Nii-san," her words trailed off at the mention of her brother and tears tickled her eyes. She glared at him. "I swear to you right now that if you hurt him any further, I will not hesitate to kill you." Her threat was sound and Tyki took it to heart.

"Miss Lee," he took her hand and bowed as low as he could. "I do not ask for forgiveness because I know I do not deserve it. I took many lives from this world and I will have to live with the consequences of my actions. And I know I've hurt him deeply but I promise you now that I will spend the rest of my trying to make it up to him and if at any point I fail at that and he is unhappy in any way, I will gladly let you take my life." He kissed the top of her hand before walking toward the door, entering alone and shutting it tightly behind him.

"Should we let them be alone together?" Klaud asked.

"They'll be fine," Lenalee said as she wiped warm tears from the corner of her eyes.

The red head sat at a desk facing a broken window, his hand frantically writing to keep up with his thoughts on what had transpired with the war. He had been given several reports that he had to catalogue in regards to the individual battles and how they had ended and he hated doing it, always had hated it, but the information had to be logged and it was the only way he could keep his mind off of everything else. Since Bookman's death, the red head had been given the title of Bookman and had an even bigger responsibility than before. The Bookman Clan had contacted him and told him to log what he could before coming back for his final trial and the ritual that would pass down the remaining logs that he needed to continue the line. The one thing he failed to put in his logs, however, was that he kept the persona of 'Lavi' since it was the one thing that kept him connected to the world that he had come to know and love along with the people in it.

His pen stopped when he heard the door creak open and a small hint of peppermint filled the room. Placing the pen neatly beside the parchment he was using to write on, he folded his hands under his chin and sighed.

"Tyki," he whispered.

"Bookman," the older man answered.

The red head cringed at his title coming from those lips instead of his name, although he didn't show it, but he knew that he had to learn to live with the name, as it was now his only form of identification to those that he had any dealings with. He ran his fingers through his loose hair and stood, taking longer than usual to turn and finally face Tyki.

His strands of red framed his face, a face that was worn out, tired, and masked whatever emotions he was truly feeling. He leaned back on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, taking a long look at the Noah in front of him.

Tyki's hair was short again and hung loosely around his face, like it was on the train the first time they met. He was wearing a white button up blouse and dress pants, much like what he wore when he gave them the key to the doors in the Ark, as memory reminded the red head; in fact, it was as if that scene was being replayed in front of him except he wasn't wearing glasses nor was he smoking, something that the red head had come to associate with the Noah over the years.

"Why are you here?" the new Bookman questioned, his face emotionless, frigid.

"I am here for you."

"I don't need you," he said coldly.

"I don't believe that," Tyki retorted in mere seconds after Lavi spoke those cold words.

"Believe what you want; I'm Bookman now. I have no attachments to this world; I move through history as a ghost recording the hidden truth for future generations. You knew this day would come, we both did; though I didn't expect it to be because of your hand."

Tyki felt the bite in the red head's words as a painful reminder of what he did ran through his body. "I am sorry for that, Red. And I knew it was coming but I don't believe that you've put everything aside like you're supposed to. I know you better than anyone, and I can tell that you are still the same; you are still _Lavi._"

Bookman looked at him blankly, reading him and listening to his words. He worked hard to mask the emotions that were welling up inside him as he mentally acknowledged the truth that Tyki spoke; he knew that the Noah would be able to see through the façade, which is why he had busied himself with his logs in order to not have to face the inevitable confrontation he was having at the moment. His eyes narrowed and he glared slightly at the Portuguese man. "Why are you really here?"

Tyki sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he slowly approached the red head. "I know I've done horrible things to you; to the Order; to the world. I cannot be forgiven for my actions, I know that; however, I will dedicate my life from here on out making up for the lives I've taken and," he trailed off as he stood mere inches from the red head, enough of a gap to touch him but enough to offer the red head his space.

"And?" Lavi pushed.

Tyki raised a hand to Lavi's cold face, stroking it before pushing the loose strands away from the eye that once was covered by an eye patch, revealing another emerald orb that seemed to glow in the low light.

"And I want to stay beside you, Red. I still love you and want to be with you. What I did…destroying your Innocence, almost killing you…killing him…I can't possibly ask you to forgive me, but if there is any way that I can at least stay with you, I'll do it," his words were shaky and serious; Lavi could feel his hand tremble as he touched his face, could sense the pain he was going through and could only imagine the courage he had to find in order to brave coming to this place…to him.

Lavi sighed and brought his hand up to touch Tyki's before clasping them together and bringing them to his chest, inadvertently pulling Tyki closer to him. "I know…I know that you still love me or else you would have killed me on the spot. You did what you did to make it seem like you had finished me off for the Earl's eyes; I knew that the second I felt the Tease inside me, keeping pressure on my nerves so that I would be immobile instead of feasting on my internal organs. All I could do at that point was watch the fight, watch you break my Innocence…watch everyone die around me and do nothing. And then when you…transformed…I thought it was over for sure. But I saw the sadness in your eyes when you ran your hand through Gramps. I saw the tears slowly fall down your face as he took his last breath in your hands. I knew you didn't want to do it; I knew that if you could have acted differently, that it wouldn't have happened. It was the Earl making you fight, making you give in to the Dark Power and twisting you to be the killer that you were. The Noah in you enjoys ever aspect of Pleasure; the Earl just took advantage of that and warped it to think that killing was the ultimate pleasure. Am I right?"

Tyki answered the red head by pulling Lavi's hands up to his mouth, kissing them as tears silently fell from his eyes. As the warm liquid trailed down his cheeks, he fell to his knees in front of the Bookman, ashamed of the truth, vulnerable for the first time in his life.

Lavi pulled him close and wrapped his hands around Tyki's head while the older man buried himself in Lavi's stomach, his own hands clenching at the fabric of the red head's shirt. After standing there for a few moments in order to give Tyki time to regain his composure, Lavi knelt down beside him, cupping the older man's face gently with his fingers before directing the Noah's gaze up to meet his own.

"Just promise me you won't leave again and you'll really stay beside me no matter what happens," he asked smiling, tears wishing to fall but couldn't.

Tyki nodded before pushing his face toward Lavi's, letting his lips fall gently onto the red head's.

"I will do whatever you ask of me if it is within my power," he whispered.

Lavi claimed Tyki's lips and wrapped his arms around the Noah's neck, bringing them into a long, slow passionate kiss. Pulling away for air, Lavi smiled and wiped away the drying tears from Tyki's face; the older man doing the same to the red head, but Lavi wasn't really crying, just had something in his eye…at least that's what his logs knew.

"Things are going to be complicated from here on out; especially when I go back to the Clan for my initiation. If you want to be with me, you'll have to come with me to go before the Clan's Council so they can assess the situation. There is a possibility they will not grant me permission to be with you, though that's never stopped us before," he smirked. "Are you going to be able to handle the hell they'll put you through?"

"If it's for you Red, I'll endure the fires of hell," he said as a devilish, confident grin tugged his lips upward.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Kanda stood in front of a tombstone, the old man slightly behind him.

"He was my sister's husband. Died in the War against the Earl, or so we assume. I barely remember the day he was taken by those robed things that called themselves Crow; took him off to fight against his will saying he was 'an instrument needed to fight the Holy War' or something like that. I was a very small child when it happened and my sister was nearing 30 at that time. I said we assumed he died because he never came back and we didn't get any word about his well being but, nevertheless, she waited for him. She waited and waited and waited and he never returned. She never lost hope, though, because they made a promise to each other."

"…until the last petal falls…"Kanda muttered.

The old man looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"I told you old man, I was created to fight in the same holy war that this guy was dragged off to fight. Some scientists within the Order used whatever was left of his brain and body to create me and I have his memories including that promise," he turned his sharp glare upon the man. "Where is she?"

The old man got quiet and shifted from where he stood, not answering the question. Kanda grabbed the old man by the shirt, pulling the old man violently close to his own body before growling at him.

"Where. The hell. Is she?" his eyes glaring death now.

The old man only pointed toward the forest area surrounding the town. "But the yokai live there now and no one goes in or out anymore. She's probably already de-" Kanda cut off his words with a glare and a tug on the man's shirt.

"I don't fucking care," he said as he pushed the man back and stormed toward the forest, Mugen in hand. The old man sighed as he watched the young samurai disappear behind the blanket of green and brown.

As the old man made his way home, he was trying to figure out how to explain Kanda's disappearance to his wife and grandchildren. He was almost home when a bright light opened up a gap in the sky. The old man fell to the ground, his face portraying the shock and fear of seeing such a sight.

A silver-haired man wrapped in a white cloak emerged in front of him, taking his breath away.

"D…d...de…demon!" he stuttered.

Allen leaned forward and offered his hand, smiling gently. "I assure you I am no demon, sir," his hand firm as he helped the old man up.

"Wha…what is that? Who are you?"

"My name is Allen Walker and that is a door way that leads to my home," he explained. "I am looking for someone that should be around here; tall Japanese man with long raven hair, deep sapphire eyes and the personality of a rock," he said half sarcastically, knowing that asking for a Japanese man in Japan would get him no help but throwing in that he had the personality of a rock, _that_ might get him a lead or two.

The old man was still too stunned to talk anymore than he had, so he pointed in the direction of the forest, the same place Kanda had left sprinting toward. Allen nodded and began to walk in the given direction, the Ark door closing just as easily as it had opened.

"Thank you," he called back to the old man.

Kanda stalked through the forest, not caring if he were attacked again or not by the horde of yokai wolves that he had encountered. Something was pulling him further in, a feeling, a tightness in his chest.

_Did I finally find her?_

He heard the sound of running water and headed in that direction, passing over uprooted trees and decaying landscape that the ancient forest had created. After about ten minutes he came to a small clearing, finding a rundown house on the water's edge. He froze where he stood and his eyes widened as he noticed several of the wolf yokai he had fought with the a few days ago creating a perimeter around the house. He hid himself in the shadow of the trees and started to plan a way to get around them but every scenario he came up with ended in him fighting the entire pack, leaving him either severely wounded or dead.

"Che," he growled to the silent mid afternoon air. He pulled Mugen from its sheath and his body tensed as he was about to lunge forward in an all out assault against the larger than normal wolves. His foot was on a tree root that he was going to use to propel himself forward and he almost went through with it before a familiar sound caught him off guard as a low giggle reached his ears. Turning abruptly to fight off the intruder, his mouth was covered to stifle his gasp by two very soft lips.

Kanda's eyes widened in surprise as he struggled for his freedom, letting his glare throw daggers at the man standing before him.

"I missed you," Allen whispered, his palm on Kanda's cheek.

Kanda scowled at the Brit. "Baka Moyashi! Do you plan to get us killed by surprising me like that?" his whisper filled with the bite his words usually had.

Allen smiled as he cupped Kanda's face with his other hand, giving his lover another kiss. "We won't die here," he assured as his lips moved from Kanda's thin lips to his cheek to his neck then back to his lips.

Kanda was trying his best not to give in to Allen's advances but it had been months since they'd seen each other and having those lips soft kiss him, those hands touch him, it was all too surreal and Kanda wanted to indulge in the feeling for a moment longer. However, he kept his wits and didn't give in to the temptation, his attention being drawn back to the wolves as one of the larger ones howled into the wooded area. "Tell that to the blood thirsty yokai wolves over there," Kanda pointed with his eyes and Allen's grey orbs glanced over the Japanese man's shoulder to see the abandoned house surrounded by the yokai.

"What are they doing?"

"Hell if I know, but I need to get inside that house."

Allen looked at the house, then at the wolves and then at Kanda's determined face.

"Okay, wait a moment," he instructed before leisurely walking over to the house.

Kanda noted just how much the Moyashi had changed. His white hair was longer and pulled into a low ponytail and his curse mark was more defined, more solid and the pattern had slightly changed to what it was whenever the Moyashi played the piano in the Ark. His grey eyes reflected more wisdom and heartache than normal but a sad kind of happiness. He was slightly taller and his frame didn't seem as fragile as it once did. He also exuded a sort of cold aura that sent shivers down Kanda's spine, a feeling he only ever got when he was around one of the Noah.

_Did the 14__th__ really take over?_ His thoughts not going too deep at the moment because he knew that thinking and worry wasted time and effort when, in the end, things would be explained to him.

Allen walked to the clearing slowly, the yokai sensing his presence which caused the pack to gather around the wounded, some circling behind Allen to trap him. Kanda clenched Mugen, ready in case his stupid Moyashi needed him, because he was, in fact, still a stupid Moyashi.

Allen smiled at the animals while he spoke to them like they would understand him. "I don't want to hurt you," he said as he put his hands in the air, "but my friend needs to see what's in this house; can you please let us pass?" He waited for an answer from the wolves.

_Definitely a baka Moyashi. Always has been, always will be. No question about it._ Kanda thought to himself at the display the younger man was showing.

The largest wolf that Allen and Kanda mentally concluded to be the alpha male approached the Brit, sniffing him and barring his teeth to show he wasn't about to give Allen a chance to attack. Allen continued smiling and let the wolf look him over. Its muzzle brushed against Allen's left hand and the Brit stroked the back of his fur before the wolf trotted back toward his pack. With a low howl, the other wolves retreated back into the forest except from those that were injured and their guards.

Allen turned to where Kanda was waiting. "You can come out now."

Kanda sheathed Mugen and walked over to Allen, the alpha male watching his every move.

"Just keep Mugen sheathed and don't do anything rash, okay?" Allen explained.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Instinct. He can sense I mean no harm and as long as we don't do anything to him or his pack, I don't think they'll do anything to us. Besides, I think they can tell that we're strong enough to wipe them out if they did attack…call it respect for one another," Allen smiled cheerfully as he led Kanda to the door of the house. "Now, let's see what brought you all the way back to Japan," he insisted as he opened the door.

The run down house wasn't any better off on the inside: broken windows, dust, cobwebs, broken furniture. Someone had lived here a long time ago, but no longer. Kanda's eyes roamed over the contents of the house and he began to search within it. He opened a few drawers, revealing tattered and moth eaten clothes and linens. He closed the drawers and went over to a desk, opening compartments there as well. Allen sat on the bed, waiting for Kanda to finish his searching and noticing the out of place pile of dust on the bed. His eyes gaze shifted when his eyes caught sight of Kanda as the samurai moved in his peripheral vision and sat down at the desk, pulling out a bundle of letters and books before resigning himself to read what seemed like a journal.

Kanda's sapphire eyes skimmed the thick parchment, reading the over the Japanese words as if it were nothing; Allen had tried learning Japanese a few years ago from Lavi and managed to pass a few things for general conversation so he was able to make out a few things on the papers that littered the desk. He gave up his quest for the language when the kanji began to get too intense, deciding that the best thing to do was to quit before his brain died at trying to learn the language.

Allen noticed Kanda pause and take a thick journal from the heap he had placed on the table and his serious face told the Brit that Kanda had found something interesting that pertained to his self-proclaimed mission.

Kanda began to read.

_How long has it been now since you were taken from me? I keep waiting for you just like we promised but the days seem to drag out now. The villagers have gone into hiding because of some strange demons descending on the countryside. I've been reluctant to wait out the invasion by living here in the cottage we once spent our time in. The forest supplies me with everything I need as far as food and water goes and I've used what you taught me about catching prey to make my meat last. It's funny…how something I thought was so silly for a woman to learn has come in handy during a time of need. I miss you._

His eyes moved on to the next entry and then the next, reading every single before coming to the last entry. Allen sat quietly and watched the samurai's reactions to each piece of paper he read, noticing how he would scowl and glare but then soften his look and almost smile; although the last entry brought out a different side to Kanda, one that Allen was quick to note.

_My dearest. I've waited a long time for you to return. By now I fear you've already left this world but I promised to wait until the last petal falls. This sounds selfish and I apologize from the bottom of my heart, but I'm afraid my body can no longer keep my spirit in this world. I am afraid I will be leaving this world alone, waiting for you. My family doesn't know this location and I'm too sick to leave this place. I've waited so very long…I'm tired. My hand shakes even writing these last words for you. But I do not regret waiting for you; I tried…so very hard I tried to wait and see your smiling face again. _

_If you ever find your way home, know that I love you…that I've always loved you and would give anything to be with you now. My body is old and wrinkled, aging as the years have gone by. I can no longer remain in this world waiting, as much as it hurts to admit it. I pray that whatever life you had, that you lived it as happily as you could and that you made a lot of friends and perhaps loved them all. You will forever be in my heart. If we have the chance, I hope that we can meet in another life. _

_I love you with all my heart._

Kanda held the paper tightly in his hands, the corners pinched from the grasp he had on it. His face portrayed no emotion, like always, and his eyes drifted off to stare at nothing in particular as if he were thinking. His thin lips pursed tightly on his face.

Allen walked over to him and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"Kanda?" he whispered, knowing that gaze too well and knowing that he was retreating within himself to deal with what he was feeling.

Kanda didn't answer, he didn't move at all even when the arms held him tightly. His eyes wandered over the parchment once more and he let it fall to the desk as his hands found their way to the Moyashi's forearms, clasping over them, his emotions shown only in how tight he held on.

"She's dead. She's been dead for years and I've done nothing. I could have seen her if it hadn't been for that damn war," he growled in a cold whisper.

Allen squeezed tighter, pressing their bodies as close as possible given the way they were positioned. Kanda pulled away and stood, looking at Allen with those deep sapphire pools, a glassy tint to them.

"She's _dead_," his words fell upon the silence.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda once more, holding him as close as he could without them merging into one being, while Crown Clown acted on its own, wrapping around both of them as if to shield their bodies from the world.

Kanda's head found a resting place on Allen's shoulder and he hesitantly put his own arms around the Moyashi's waist.

"I've spent so much time searching, waiting, trying to fulfill a promise and now I can't even do that. There are so many petals left…how can I possibly go on with those words in my head knowing that they will never be fulfilled?" he questioned out loud.

Allen listened mindfully as Kanda was never one to openly share his thoughts or emotions; however, there were a few occasions in the past that this had happened but those were so rare they made Jerry's mystery meat look well done.

Fists tightened on Allen's waist and he felt a wet warmth on his shoulder. His eyes widened but he refused to let his shock spread through his body as it would only push the Japanese man away. He ran his fingers through Kanda's loose strands of hair to comfort him and held him close while the older man let out the many years worth of emotion he had kept bottled up inside.

Once the wetness subsided, Kanda finally spoke once more. "She wanted me to be happy, to make…friends and…love them. That's easier said than done."

Allen chuckled slightly. "I disagree. I think you've made wonderful friends and you do love them…in a very weird and twisted way of course. How many times has Lavi received Mugen to his jugular?" His smile wide, full of happiness at the memories.

Kanda pulled away enough to see that smile and his lips curved slightly as his fingertips brushed over the lips he had missed so much. His own thin lips pressed softly to the ones he was touching and Allen allowed it, opening slightly to let the other man enter. Their tongues hooked on to one another gently for a brief moment before Kanda retracted.

"I might have betrayed her," he said bluntly, implying his relationship with Allen.

"I'm sure she wouldn't hold it against you."

Kanda nodded. "I have nothing to live for now. I can't fulfill my vow to her and the war is over which means my skills as an Exorcist aren't needed. Tell me what a warrior is supposed to do when his livelihood is shattered and his services are no longer needed," his tone cold and unfeeling as he looked deeply into Allen's soft grey eyes.

"Well," Allen began as he put an inquisitive finger to his chin, "I would think that settling things with the family of that woman would be the first step; maybe put up a tombstone or whatever they do here as a way of remembrance. Once that's done, mourn for however long is needed and then move on."

"Move on to what, baka? There isn't anything for me to do now," his voice irritated at having to repeat his previous statement.

"Kanda," Allen said softly, catching the radiant glow of blue eyes. "There is a lot left to do because of this war. I have duties as the leader of the Noah now that have to be attended to and there are several wars still being fought all over the world, even if they aren't Akuma related. The Innocence didn't disappear so it means that there is still more for it to do in this world and I need to find out what that is, with the help of everyone that's left."

"So you just need my help?" his bite back in his words.

Allen shook his head. "No Kanda. I need _you_. Beside me. I can't do this without you. I need your strength and your pride. Your stubbornness and your love," he said as he cupped Kanda's face. "Please stand beside me and be with me till the end. If you're not there, I'd fade away and crumble, leaving everyone behind and never returning. So please…please come with me and let me love you in her stead." He pressed his forehead to Kanda's, hoping that the Japanese man would listen to his plea.

A long, silent pause fell between them as Kanda took the time to think through things. He sighed and hit Allen softly upside the head with his fist.

"Baka; how could I leave you to handle that? You'd probably fall asleep somewhere like Komui and hide with your food to escape your responsibilities just like Cross hid from his debt collectors. Of course you need me," he justified.

A smiled embedded with happiness curved on Allen's face before he leaned over and kissed Kanda again.

"Let's go home. Lenalee is worried about both of us and I need to see Bookman before he leaves to go back to his Clan."

"The old man's finally leaving?"

Allen's face fell and he shook his head. "No Kanda; _Lavi_ is leaving."

Hearing that, Kanda could put together that Bookman had died during battle; it was the only logical way that the baka usagi would have inherited the title. "How many died?" he asked.

"Too many. The fight was…unpredictable."

"Who?"

Allen swallowed hard. "We still don't have an accurate count of those that were fighting in other parts of the world, but from what we've gathered, over three hundred and twenty seven deaths have been reported."

"_Who,_" Kanda's glare heated toward Allen telling the Brit he wanted names and not statistics.

Allen sighed. "All the Generals lived, although my Master and Tiedoll are still injured. Sokaro lost his right hand and Cloud came away with only a few new scars. Lenalee and Lavi made it although Lavi's Innocence was destroyed."

Kanda's eyes narrowed showing his irritation.

"Most of the main science department at headquarters, several finders, Krory, Marie, Leverier…all dead. The Asian Branch wasn't any better off but somehow Fou and Bak-san were able to protect a lot more than actually died. Since there were only a couple of Exorcists there, only Akuma attacked; none of the Noah showed up there. Even Old Man Zhu survived somehow. Miranda was hurt pretty badly as well and the remaining Exorcists are unaccounted for at present."

"Which scientists?"

Allen swallowed again. "Johnny, Number 65, pretty much the entirety of the first section…including Komui."

Kanda's eyes widened, a cold feeling washing over him. "Lenalee?" he asked out of concern because she had been like a sister to him and aside from Allen, she was the only one he would show any emotion for.

"She's doing better, now. Klaud has been with her since things cleared up and she's been helping Reever get things in order since he took over Komui's job."

Kanda's eyes drifted off to the side again, in thought. He sighed and his face softened. "Let's go; there's nothing here for me," he said.

Allen nodded and the two headed for the door of the run down house. Kanda stopped short as his eye caught something shimmering in the darkness. He pulled his hand from Allen's and walked over to it. The Brit stopped where he was and watched Kanda.

A small dirtied glass case was wedged between the dresser and the bed. He pulled it out and his eyes widened slightly as he wiped away the dirt.

The glass case was much like the hourglass Kanda kept in his own room, petals lining the bottom of the casing. His lips turned up slightly as he realized all the petals had fallen long ago.

Standing, he tucked it under his arm and returned to Allen's side.

"Until my last petal falls," he began, "I'll stay with you." Grabbing his hand, the two walked out of the old house, back through the woods and returned to the place the Ark door would open once more and take them back home.

**-LINE BREAK-**

A white flash lit up the night sky and everyone at the Order dropped what they were doing and ran toward the opening Ark door. It had been six weeks since Allen defeated the Earl, three weeks since he left to find Kanda and no one had heard a word about the Brit's whereabouts. The golems used for communication had been mostly destroyed and stragglers from the Order's side-Finders and Exorcists alike-slowly began returning to their Home that was under construction. So when the door opened, the first time since Tyki had come back, everyone was shocked to see the blinding white light of the door. Some were scared, others relieved because only one person could open the doors once they were closed and that was Allen.

Lenalee ran to the front of the group that had gathered, pushing her way through to see who would be walking through the door. Lavi walked up leisurely to her right with Tyki at his side.

Several people emerged from the gate, many being Finders that had been dispatched around the world while others were family members being brought to see their loved ones they had been separated from for several years. Many hugs were exchanged with tearful smiles. Lenalee smiled through her own tears at the sight.

Just when they thought no one else would be coming out, several figures clad in torn black uniforms emerged; Timothy and Chaoiji among them. Lenalee's heart burst at seeing that most of her comrades had returned; she had thought the worst had happened and her heart broke in happiness to see them, regardless of the wounds they wore. She fell to her knees and Lavi knelt beside her, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"They made it home; so many actually made it home," she said through tears.

Lavi nodded. "Seems we need to tell Jerry so he can start cooking up a feast," his wide smile on his face.

She laughed with him as he helped her up. The three began walking back toward the Order when someone in the crowd began to cheer, followed quickly by shouts and applause.

Lenalee and Bookman turned, noticing a very familiar Innocence emerge from the gate with a silken haired beauty beside him.

The Chinese woman's eyes widened and she ran toward her friends, throwing her arms around both of them as she held on tightly.

"I'm going to kill you both," she admitted through her joy-filled tears.

Allen laughed outwardly and Kanda smirked.

She pulled away and smiled at them before hitting them simultaneously on the head with her fists. "Welcome home."

"We're home," Allen cheerfully smiled.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**Several months later…**

"You fucking baka usagi! I'm going to castrate you!" Kanda threatened as he chased after Lavi down one of the corridors of the Ark's main building, blade drawn for blood.

Allen sipped his tea as the scene played out like it had so many times before. "And there they go again," he sighed, speaking to the Noah beside him.

Tyki nodded as he sipped his own tea. "They'll never change I'm afraid."

"Stop running so I can gut you, spineless usagi!" Kanda threatened rather loudly.

Lavi smiled boyishly and ran with all he had as to not end up caught by the angry swordsman.

"So, how did it go with the Bookman Clan? You two were gone for a few months, right?" Allen asked Tyki, trying to have a civil conversation amidst the chaos that both men were sure the red head had started.

"Hmm?" he asked over having a mouth full of hot tea. "Yes, we were; took longer than I anticipated and it far from an easy task. There were so many questions and tests and this and that…left me exhausted," his face fell at remembering the past events. "I'm glad to finally be back here, back home, with him beside me."

"Seems you both had it pretty rough though Lavi doesn't show it at all."

The Portuguese mane nodded in agreement. "They ended up agreeing to Lavi's demands in the end; although their reasoning was 'It would add a new chapter to the Bookman lineage' and 'being close to a Noah would offer a whole new world of knowledge and information to us,'" he imitated sarcastically. "They probably agreed to let him have his 'home' here on the Ark and use it's abilities to travel around the world to further their logs; senile old men."

Allen chuckled. "Makes sense," the Brit answered before drinking the last bit of his tea. "Still, I'm even more shocked that we can still address him Lavi. I thought he would have to discard that persona once he took the title of Bookman."

"They wanted him to, but he refused to take the role and responsibility of being Bookman if they made him give up the persona. He argued that the emotions he acquired by being 'Lavi' would help future Bookman understand humanity in a better way and why people would choose to create war and do some of the things they do. Apparently he was convincing enough and they granted _all_ of his wishes."

"Oh, well then," Allen said, taking another sip of tea.

He and the Portuguese man sat in silence only for a brief moment; sighing as they heard a thundering crash and someone yelling that didn't resemble the samurai or the Bookman. Allen's eyebrow twitched at the booming voice as he sipped the last of his tea.

"You idiots! Do you know how long it took to get that imported and then brought in here? Fucking brats!"

Allen cringed at the voice. "Seems they knocked over Master's wine…again."

"Should we go help?" Tyki suggested.

Allen's devilish aura seeped through and his smile widened. "Let _them_ deal with Master for once."

Tyki shuddered at the sight of Allen, knowing full well that when Devil Allen came out, it was best to let things be.

Before they knew what was happening, Lavi came running back towards them as one angry, older red head came fuming behind him with one hand in a death grip on Kanda's collar and Mugen firmly in his other while the Japanese man struggled to gain back his freedom and his sword.

Lavi hid behind Tyki and peered over the Portuguese man's shoulder. Allen sighed quietly as he sat his tea cup down. Cross threw Kanda toward Allen and the swordsman stumbled forward, picking himself up to retaliate but found himself being stopped by one of Crown Belt's strands. He glared at the Moyashi.

Cross towered over them, death in his eyes. "Fucking brats! You honestly think these two can save you?" he bellowed.

Lavi grinned boyishly as he held firm to Tyki's shirt and Kanda refused to back down even though he was being held back, which pissed him off even more.

"Give Mugen back, old man," he growled.

"Oh I'll give it to you alright. I'll shove it so far up your ass that my idiot apprentice won't be able to touch you for _months._"

Kanda grit his teeth and glared daggers at the older red head, angry at how Cross disrespected his precious sword and at making assumptions of his relationship with the Moyashi.

Allen's cool smile didn't fade as he addressed the magician. "Master, you shouldn't get so upset. We can get more wine brought in for you," he calmly said.

"Fucking right you will. But those two are going to work off their newly acquired debt; I don't have an endless supply of funds so they _will_ repay what they broke," his demand somewhat threatening. "And I'm _keeping_ this until it's paid off," he said as he held Mugen up; Kanda tried to reach for it but Crown Belt kept him in place and Cross pulled it back soon after holding it out.

"Master, you don't _ever_ have any funds," Allen pointed out, to which Cross glared at him before grabbing the fabric of his shirt.

Crown Clown reacted and the white bands of Crown Belt wrapped around Cross's grasp.

"I think Crown Clown would appreciate it if you would kindly remove your hand from me," Allen smiled sadistically; his eyes scrunched shut because of the wide grin.

Cross huffed and released his apprentice. "They start work tomorrow morning," his words fell upon their ears before he stormed off back to his room within the Ark, Mugen in hand.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going with my sword?" Kanda yelled out.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows, his fists slamming down hard on Lavi and Kanda's heads in frustration of their behavior.

"The hell Moyashi?" Kanda yelled while Lavi just yelped and held tight to his loving seme, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Shut up BaKanda! Why the hell would you even dare go near his stuff?"

"It was that baka usagi's fault," he glowered.

"Was not! If you hadn't been chasing me so ruthlessly I would've noticed where I was going."

"If you hadn't braided my hair again and sprayed it with lavender then I wouldn't have chased after you."

"You should learn to lighten up!"

"You should cease to exist!"

The two were now nose to nose throwing insults back and forth to one another, leaving no room for anyone to come near without fearing for one's life.

Tyki and Allen sighed before Crown Belt activated and separated the two, one strand sending Lavi reeling into Tyki's arms, the other pulling Kanda close to him before his cloak covered them both.

"Time out," the Brit chastised.

Tyki nodded and phased through the floor with Lavi in his arms, a slight look of panic quickly forming on the red head's face as he noticed the twisted grin of pleasure smeared across Tyki's. His green eyes pleaded with Allen as they disappeared through he floor.

Allen called open the door that led to the secret room of the 14th. Once opened, he walked through with Kanda tightly tucked into Crown Clown's white cape. The door shut and disappeared just as easily as it appeared. The room had changed slightly because Allen wanted a place he and Kanda could be alone and away from the others that now lived in the Ark. This room was the only place in which the Brit had complete control over who could and could not enter as the door had to be opened and he was the only one that could open that door.

The Brit had furnished it with a queen size bed, moved the couch to the end of the bed and shifted the piano slightly to the corner opposite the bed to give them more room to walk around.

"The hell are you doing, Moyashi?" Kanda fumed as he was tossed onto the bed.

"Punishment."

"For what?" the swordsman questioned as his glare intensified and his body tensed.

"For having me deal with Master _again _because of something stupid you and Lavi did; you two need to understand the consequences that come with your actions in hopes that you'll not act that way again, and if this is the only way, then so be it."

A lascivious grin formed on Allen's mouth as Crown Belt latched around Kanda's wrists before tying them to the headboard of the bed. His scowl refused to leave his face.

"Fuck you," he growled.

Allen shook his head, the grin still wide on his face, a small chuckle of pleasure ringing in Kanda's ears. "You first," he whispered as he leaned over the Japanese man, his white cloak concealing their bodies.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the story; I know I enjoyed writing it! Comments are greatly appreciated ^_^ And an update to my longer fic, "My Memory of You" will update a little later than normal because I was busy working on this one-shot ~_^


End file.
